A Rush of Blood to the Head
by CmdrJade
Summary: I'm gonna buy this place and see it burnDo back the things it did to you in return"


Title: A Rush of Blood to the Head  
  
Author: Jade  
  
Summary: "I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn  
  
Do back the things it did to you in return"  
  
Spoilers: Just general knowledge of Season 3  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Distribution: Want it? Take it.  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, the COW would be dead already.  
  
Author's Notes: This is AU in the fact that it takes place after the Covenant and Lauren are gone. Which I hope by the end of this season, if not sooner, won't be so AU.  
  
***  
  
After the storm had cleared and the sun had set, he climbed into his car and began to drive. He knew the destination, but was unsure of the route.  
  
His headlights shone off the steam rising from the streets and for an insane moment, he wondered if the steam he was driving through was really souls wandering the world. The souls passed through the windshield as if he were in a horror movie.  
  
He shivered and wondered what had brought that train of thought on.  
  
The French suburbs ended and he found himself driving through the countryside. He wondered if Sydney had already reached their destination. He hoped not. If she were to arrive first, if she were to remember...  
  
He decided not to think about that and put more pressure on the gas.  
  
For hours, he did not pass a single house. Which is why he was sure he found his mark when he saw a long dirt driveway leading to a distant house. He turned sharply and was surprised to see a light on.  
  
As he stepped out of the car, he saw the headlights of Sydney's car turn down the driveway. She must not have been far behind. Some spy he was, letting his guard down like that, he mused.  
  
He stood outside his car, waiting. Sydney turned off her car and climbed out. She did not move and crossed her arms. A few moments passed before she averted her eyes. She kicked at the dirt.  
  
"Why are we here?" She asked. He let a small smile pass over his lips.  
  
"I think you know," he answered and began walking towards the house. He heard the crunch of her footsteps following him.  
  
He stepped to the door and pushed it open, holding his hand out. She glanced up at him, but passed by with a small nod. Her arms were still crossed, he noticed fleetingly.  
  
He took a moment, after he shut the door, to take her in. It had been so long since he had been able to observe her body language openly. It was obviously a skill he hadn't lost.  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
"Vaughn, I still don't understand," she said, a small smile gracing her face. She let her arms drop and fall in her back pockets.  
  
It was his turn to avoid her gaze. "This...this is the house that the Covenant operated out of. The main...headquarters, if you want to call it that. Apparently—" he faltered. He turned around to her intense gaze, prompting him to continue. "Apparently, this is mostly where you were stationed. You worked out of here," he said, "during those two years," he added unnecessarily.  
  
Sydney nodded slowly. A moment passed. "Why bring me here? Why now, after everything...everything we've been through is all over?"  
  
He shrugged and brushed by her, moving into another room. She followed, trying to keep up with his sudden fast pace.  
  
"I dunno...I dunno. It just...doesn't seem right, does it? That this still stands?"  
  
"Vaughn, it's over. Everything's been taken care of. Justice is being served as we speak. Can't we just forget about it now and try to...start over again?" She interrupted, aware of the weight her last question carried.  
  
Vaughn ignored her and went to a closet. He pulled out a can of gasoline. Her eyes flickered quickly from the can to Vaughn. They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity until, almost imperceptibly, she nodded.  
  
Working quickly and wordlessly, they covered the floors, furniture, everything.  
  
Finished, they stood at the doorway together, and Vaughn held up a match. Sydney looked up at him and he smiled. He struck the match and dropped it on the floor, igniting the hardwood instantly.  
  
They walked out the door and stood a safe distance away, watching as the house became slowly engulfed in flames.  
  
Sydney turned toward Vaughn and he wordlessly took her in his arms. Now they were free. 


End file.
